Chemical production process development can lead to the discovery of process parameters such as by-products that were previously unknown in the art. These previously unknown process parameters may limit the efficiency of the process being developed. The present disclosure provides processes, systems, and catalysts, embodiments of which, can overcome a previously unknown limiting process parameters.